Forgotten
by My.Dark.Fantasy16
Summary: when childhood friends, Shiki and Ayame are finally reunited, things aren't how they were before? A certain flirty Night Class member suddenly starts getting intrigued, jealousy and possession are expressed and a twist at the end? main SHIKIXOC side aidouxoc
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So like I'm back you guys! HAHA missed you all! I was fairly busy during summer with some issues and stuff going on but like I'm back now! So I've been wanting to write a Shikixoc story for quite a while now but just never worked out so hopefully this one goes well. (:

Shikixoc

3rd Person Pov:

_"I need you to listen alright? There's a boy I want you to meet. We'll be seeing him and his family quite often from now on so I need the two of you to become familiar with each other, do you understand?"_

_"Yes mother." Came a response from a young girl. Her mother smiled and placed a delicate hand on her daughter's cheek before stepping aside revealing a young boy behind her. "This is Senri from the Shiki family." She gestured with a warm smile._

_"It's nice to meet you Shiki-kun." The girl bowed which he bowed back respectfully. "Why don't you take Shiki around for a tour?" A tall noble looking man suggested as he approached the group. The girl nodded, "Yes father." "Shiki-kun, I'll show you the garden." She smiled happily as she took the boy's hand and lead him to the back of the mansion._

_When the two children were far enough to not hear the couple, the young girl's father spoke. "Are you sure that boy would be fit for this position?" With the question, the mother sighed and gazed at the two children ahead. "Certainly, with the boy's mother being an aristocrat and his father being a Kuran it is without a question that the Akatsuka blood would be carried out gracefully. Senri's place is above most aristocrats but he isn't a pureblood himself so it wouldn't be too much trouble." "Besides, our little girl is the last of the lineage with so little, if we were to extend the Akatsuka bloodline then it would be them who would keep the blood strong and flowing." The mother explained. The father sighed and gazed in the direction of where the two children were. "I understand that their breed is strong, but I'm afraid it would be too much on her, she's barely a half."_

_…_

_"This is the garden Shiki-kun." The young girl of 6 smiled as she dropped the boy's hand. She took a few steps forward admiring the view of all the different colours of the garden. "Do you like this place?" She asked turning around face the maroon haired boy. He gazed at the young girl for a moment with a blank face, before slowly nodding his head._

_"Eh? Are you tired Shiki? Do you want to rest somewhere?" The girl asked when she noticed him yawning. "No, thank you." He replied politely._

_For a moment the two didn't exchange anything and the girl's gaze dropped to the ground. "Um, Shiki-kun?" her voice sounded uncertain and soft. Shiki awoke from his thoughts and turned his head to the direction of the small girl. "D-do you not like me?" She asked her voice barely a whisper as she asked. The young boy gazed at the girl for the longest time before turning his head as if embarrassed. "No, I like you." He mumbled._

Alright so uhh this is like the first chapter, short I know, but don't worry! The rest will be longer! It's been a while since I written so I'm sorry if there was anything that bothered you TT^TT BTW please leave a message cause I really want to know how you guys think! 3


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chapter! Uhh honestly don't know what to say other than I hope you enjoy it! HAHA (:

Present time

I breathed out a sigh as I recall the memories, ever since Shiki moved and that happened, there hadn't been any contact at all. Now I'm entering as a student of Cross Academy where Shiki attends as well. I would say that I'm happy to see him after all these years but to be honest, I'm not. I wouldn't say it's upsetting, but I'm just nervous. Over these years, I'm positive that the both of us changed in some way so I don't know how the approach will be.

"We're here miss." a soft husky voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see that my side door has already been opened and the chauffeur was looking down at me. "I apologise for the interruption." He bowed seeing my confused expression. I looked over his shoulder to see the massive white school that was guarded by large black gates. Indeed, Cross Academy. "Miss?" I turned to the chauffeur whose hand was extended out. Placing a hand on top, I slowly got out of the limo and onto the pavement. "Would you like me to carry your bags?" I shook my head lightly. "It's alright I can take it from here. Thanks for your help." I said before stepping onto the school grounds.

I looked around, it was a warm afternoon and everyone was still in their classes so it was very peaceful I could say, noticed that the school was surrounded by woods, the main building itself was old but the architecture was rather elaborate so it does seem to prove as a noble school. I've heard that the headmaster was rather...optimistic I should say but nothing less he believe in humans and vampires being able to coexist, and so he created this school. The humans and vampires are separated into classes, Day class and Night class each of their own dormitory. Apparently I am put into the Night class but I guess we'll have to find out once I confirm it with the headmaster.

It wasn't long until we reached the double doors of the headmaster Cross's office. With the back of my hand I gently tapped the door and waited for permission to enter. "Come in~" came a man's cheerful voice from behind the door. I automatically assume it was the headmaster. Reaching out I turned the door knob, stepping inside my chauffeur followed after. "Ahh~ you must be Miss Akatsuka!" "Welcome to Cross Academy! I am headmaster Cross!" He grinned widely before embracing me into a tight hug. Caught off guard I stood there awkwardly not knowing how to respond. He released me and smiled, though he was a headmaster he looked pretty young, beige coloured hair tied back into a ponytail and golden eyes hidden behind a pair of specs. "Oh yes, and this is Cross Yuki my lovely daughter and Kiryu Zero my son, both prefects of this school." He introduced gesturing to a short brown haired girl and a silver haired boy. By their uniform I'm guessing they were Day class students. "Nice to meet you, just call me Yuki." The girl smiled her large brown eyes shining brightly. I looked over to the silver haired boy but he just looked away like he wasn't going to present himself. "Oh! Sorry for being rude, this is Zero." Yuki introduced. Zero finally looked toward my direction, actually, more like he looked directly at me. His violet eyes looked serious almost glaring as he nodded silently.

"I would like to go over the rules though." I turned my head to see headmaster Cross was at his desk, his chin as rested on his hands and for once since I came here, he looked serious. "We understand that your ranking is less than a half, but I can't risk any suspicion among the Day class students. Your physical strength might be weaker than the other levels but it doesn't mean it's human." He closed his eyes and sighed. "It doesn't mean you won't get a craving either." He opened his desk drawer and got something out. "Until then, take these." He said handing me a little black box. "No drinking on campus."

"Here let Zero take these for you." Yuki said handing my luggage to Zero. "I'll show you around the school and go over the rules as we go along the way too." She smiled. Me and Zero followed behind as Yuki led the way and talked about many different things. "For safety reasons, Day class students are forbidden to set foot on the grounds of the Moon dorms. So if there is such acts please report it to either me or Zero. It also goes the same way for the Night class students as well." "Oh! And in the evening, the Night and Day class students will have to cross paths to head to their designated area. Nights to their classes and Day to their dorms."

I looked ahead and noticed that we have reached the gates to the Moon dormitory. There at the entrance was a gate keeper. We walked swiftly passed and now we were standing in front of the double wooden doors to the dorm. Yuki knocked and in just a few moments the door opened revealing a handsome blonde with smiling emerald eyes. "Hello Yuki and Zero, I'm guessing this is the new student?" He smiled kindly. "This is Ichijo Takuma, vice president of the Night class." Yuki explained, Ichijo flashed a charming smile; he really was something like a prince. "By the way Yuki, isn't class going to start soon? You and Zero might want to head down there before the Day class students get too noisy." Ichijo said chuckling. "Oh right, I guess we'll be going then, if there's anything you need, please feel free to ask." Yuki bowed quickly before leaving, Zero casually walking after her. "Shall we head in?" Ichijo asked gesturing me inside.

Once inside there were several other aristocrats waiting at the main area, I guess they were expecting my arrival. "This must be Akatsuka Ayame, she's quite a cutie." Another handsome blonde complimented as he winked. "I'm Aidou Hanabusa." He said standing up from the couch and walked over to where I was. He held my hand and placed a gentle kiss at the back. Lifting up his head he had bright aqua blue eyes, "I'm known to be an "Idol" to my lovely ladies though." He winked one last time before standing back up. "Aidou, you shouldn't be harassing others." A girl with long, wavy, beige coloured hair said. "This is Souen Ruka." Ichijo said gesturing to the girl that had just made the comment to Aidou. Ichijo then gestured over to a tall guy with wild orange hair and matching coloured eyes. "Akatsuki Kain." "And over here is Toya Rima, you might know her since she models with Shiki as well. Oh right, and this is Shiki Senri." Ichijo finally concluded with Rima, a bored looking strawberry blonde with her hair in pigtails, but what hit me was when Ichijo gestured to Shiki. Same messy maroon hair, same blank ice blue eyes, and same bored looking expression. Shiki gazed intensely at me, with the emotionless face of his I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it did seem like he wanted to say something, it could've just been me though. As seconds ticked past my heart began to beat faster, I didn't know what to do as I gaze back at him.

"You arrived."

Yay! So first chapter finished, just saying I doubt that the rest of the chapters that I'm going to be writing is going to be this long, (Haha…) anyways hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

"You arrived." A velvety voice spoke. We all turned around and standing at the top of the staircase was a tall male with dark brown hair and wine coloured eyes. He had that almighty aura around him and as he stepped down the stairs one by one, I soon realized it was Kuran Kaname, the famous pureblood. I bowed down respectfully once he had come to a stop in front of me. "It's a pleasure to finally be at your presence lord Kaname-sama." I said politely. "Welcome to Cross academy Ayame, I'm sure that our vice president Ichijo had already introduced you to everyone." Kaname said, as I raised my head. His voice had held a hint of amusement and he was using first name base. I didn't know what it was—but it somehow it gave me shivers as I thought more about it. "Kaname-sama is our Moon dorm president, so if there's anything you need you can talk to either me or Kaname. Did you want to put your bags in your room before leaving to class?" Ichijo asked me. I nodded my head and Ichijo smiled. "I'll show you your room then. We do have time before class I believe."

Ichijo took my luggage for me and started walking up the stairs as I followed after; we went through several corridors before reaching my dorm. "Since we have an odd number of students now you would be having this room to yourself, you don't mind do you?" Ichijo asked opening the door for me to walk in. I shook my head. "No it's alright, I don't mind either way." I explained before stepping in. The room was larger than I expected, the walls were a white blue color, a large brown rug lay upon a dark brown carpet, there were two beds covered in silky white sheets with elegant drapes, two carved wooden desks, closet, three velvet couches, a book shelf and a chandelier in the center of the ceiling. I noticed from the large window that my room had the view of the woods. It wasn't much to see, but it wasn't like I was going to have my drapes open. "Once you're done changing into your uniform, come downstairs. We'll be waiting for you." Ichijo smiled as he placed my luggage down. "Thanks Ichijo." I said as he left, closing the door behind him. My uniform was placed on one of the beds neatly. The Night class's uniform was white, with black designs. It was like the opposite for the Day class's uniform. Quickly changing into my uniform, I remembered the little black box that the headmaster had given me. I took out the box and placed it on the bedside table before leaving to the main area of the Moon dorms.

When I had reached downstairs, everyone was waiting for me and was ready to go. Kaname smiled slightly towards me before leading the rest of the Night class outside. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shiki's burning gaze, but he turned his head quickly leaving me thinking that I had imagined it. Right when my foot had come to contact with the pavement, I was greeted with glass shattering screams of very excited Day class girls. It was a sea of jumping black uniforms from each side. The very sight had taken me back, and so I had jumped when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me to the side of their body. Looking up, it was Aidou who winked at me. "Stay close to me or else you would be gobbled up by the crowd." Blinking in confusion, I followed Aidou as he led me in the direction of the main building where classes were held. "Who's the girl that Aidou is holding?" "Is she a new Night class student?" "Wahhhhh so pretty~" I heard the some of the Day class students whisper as me and Aidou walked by. "Hello my lovely ladies, this is my girlfriend." Aidou introduced as he winked my way. My eyes widened as many more of the girls shouted. "Aidou, it's rude to be playing with our new student like that." Ichijo said coming to my side. I smiled at Ichijo's kindness as he gently pulled me away from Aidou's hold. Aidou pouted, as he walked beside me with Ichijo. I noticed Yuki off to the side trying to fight back the screaming girls from getting any closer while Zero was standing calmly with the frightened girls who were being glared at. "Thanks Yuki." I simply smiled as I passed her. Yuki gave a laugh as she sweat dropped, but her eyes kept on glancing at Kaname who was at the front. I looked back to see Akatsuki walking alongside with Ruka making small talk and Rima with Shiki. I felt my stomach drop, and I looked away with a slight frown on my face.

"Oh, who is that walking behind Kaname-sama?" I asked Ichijo when I noticed the purple haired girl from upfront. "That's Seiren. I forgot to introduce you to her but don't worry about it, she's also in our class." Ichijo smiled. I nodded my head in understanding, although it didn't really matter to me; I just wanted a quick distraction away from Shiki. Either way my mind still drifted towards it.

As I began to ponder more deeply, a buzz of images flashed across my mind. It was like a jolt had run through my body. I saw broken furniture, shattered glass, and someone was raging with hate. The woman's eyes were burning with anger, but it looked all too familiar. As the face was starting to become clearer, I came back to my senses when I felt a hand encircle my waist. I looked up in a panic to see Aidou with a surprised expression. "You okay?" He asked. I must have looked quite shaken to even have the Day class girls who were shouting earlier to become silent. I couldn't speak, it was a sudden jolt to my body then the energy sucked out the next. I flinched when Ichijo had lightly touched my shoulder. "Did something happen? Maybe we should take you back." He said frowning at my state. Yuki who had noticed the situation jogged towards us looking concern. "What's going on?" She asked looking towards me. I shook my head. "N-no I'm fine now." I said. Everyone still held their stiff expressions, but soon gave in when I had finally forced myself to stop shaking. "If you're feeling unwell in class, you can always get someone to escort you to the nurse's office." Ichijo said giving me a reassuring smile to lighten up the atmosphere.

The walk from then on to our designated class, I had Ichijo walk with me with his arm around my shoulders to keep me steady. Once I looked back to Shiki, he was gazing straight at me with his usual expressionless mask. The staring continued on until we had all sat down in our class. Our teacher was a tall vampire hunter, with dark purple hair, an eye patch over his right eye and a cold looking face. I was glad he hadn't call out on anyone since I hadn't paid attention at all in his class. I couldn't take my mind off of what happened earlier. I'm having memory flashes again, which means I will be greeted with those nightmares starting today once again.

"Ayame? Ayameeeee?" A voice calling out my name snapped me back from my thoughts. "Aidou-senpai." I gasp, taken back by the closeness his face was from mine. Everyone else had left and only me and a few others such as Ichijo, Shiki and Aidou and Kain. I guess the four were waiting for me. "It's alright if I call you by your first name right? Geez, if you hadn't stopped dazing off I would've done something." He winked. "Aidou, stop teasing Ayame." Ichijo said as he appeared behind Aidou. "Ehhhh but she's so cute!" Aidou laughed throwing his hands behind his head. "Kaname might get irritated if you keep on flirting with the new student, Aidou." Kain sighed as he ran his fingers through his 'Wild' hair as his fans called it. "I'm tired." Shiki said as he cut his way through the four of us. "Shiki's right, we should head back to the dorms, the sun is just about to rise. And I'm pretty sure everyone else is already in bed." Ichijo smiled as we all left our classroom.

Ichijo was right; no one was present at the main area of the dorms. "Looks like everyone is asleep like I said." Ichijo chuckled. "We should get some rest as well, Ayame do you want me to show you your room again?" He asked. "No, I'll be alright." I said thanking the emerald eyed blonde. Ichijo smiled and proceeded upstairs while Aidou and his cousin did the same, leaving me and Shiki still standing at the area. "Ayame." My heart jumped hearing Shiki's soft voice call out my name. He hadn't spoken a word to me since I've arrived, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had forgotten my name or even me that is. "Yes?" I asked nearly stuttering. "Are you getting nightmares again?" He asked his expression less face holding a slight frown.


End file.
